Matsu Sugomori
Matsu Sugomori (巣籠り松 Sugomori Matsu) is an Kenmeiotome. She has no known purpose, merely wandering the worlds. Appearance Matsu bears the appearance she has had for over two thousand years, the appearance of a girl in her early teens. She has long silver hair, tied with various bows. While she has different versions of a similar outfit, the color scheme is the same, normally. White kosode, red hakama. The colors of her bows rarely change, though she inverts them often, either red and white, or white on red. On occasion, she wears a white shirt with red pants, and brown . Red and white remains her color scheme however. While many Kenmeiotome are regarded as beautiful, Matsu thinks of herself as plain compared to most of the others of her species. People who know her well are wise to not argue against this. Personality Matsu is someone who is calm and serious, almost always focused on the matter at hand. One of the few things that annoys her are loud individuals who love attention, and easily uses her own means to "quiet" them down. Matsu often acts like she lacks emotions, but her personality and tastes are apparent. She is noticeably fond of coffee, stating herself she drinks several cups a day. Matsu likes to rest in quiet, shady places, and, more than anything, fighting against people able to match her power. She has no qualms about disposing of people she finds in her way, but tries to refrain from killing unless completely necessary, often rendering said person immobile for awhile. Matsu values power, and despises those who refuse to try and reach their full potential. While she normally shows very little emotion in normal situations, in a thrilling battle, Matsu displays several emotions, including emotions of anger, happiness and excitement. History Powers and Abilities Immortality: Like all Kenmeiotome, Matsu is incapable of aging. She can be killed however, and still requires food and water. Immense Strength: Matsu, like many of her kind, possess remarkable strength. She is capable of easily overpowering opponents even twice her size, and, in a remarkable moment, has been able to blow a whole through an opponent's body. Immense Wisdom Energy: Matsu's Philosophy power far outstrips an average Kenmeiotome's level, meaning she possess power far above the average Captain as well. The color of her Philosophy energy is a deep, rich crimson. Nature Manipulation: Matsu has to some degree control over nature and plants around herself. She is able to unfluence them to grow, and manipulate them to the bend to her will. Plants seem to grow even better when she is around. Generation and Manipulation of Elements: A separate power from Matsu's Nature Manipulation is to generate and to manipulation elements. The only known element she has been shown using is the element of flame, which she controls with great ease. She is able to shape the flames in barriers, spheres, blades of flame, etc. She also is not harm by flame based attacks, and can absorb flames into herself. Divine Special Properties: As an Kenmeiotome, she is made of Wisdom, the strongest and most divine kind of energy, and therefore, Matsu has several divine properties unique to her species. One form of it is that it she can infuse some of her power with water, making it able to heal things that even healing Kidō cannot heal. :Purification: She can also purify any negative forces, such as poisons, diseases, etc. This purification extends to Hollows as well, allows her to make them pass on in a manner similar to the Konsō. Photokinesis: The ability to generate and control light. This is an ability all Kenmeiotome have, but one Matsu rarely uses, despite being skilled with it. When she does use it, it is shown to be used more in conjuction with her Pyrokinetic abilities, merely brightening flames when she wishes to blind an opponent for a decent escape. Seijō The name of Matsu's Seijō is Jinhi (人火, People's Flame). The release for her Seijō is Immolate The Object Of My Discontent (私の不満のオブジェクトを焼き殺す Watashi no fuman no obujekuto o yaki korosu). She says this while writing the kanji for Jin (人'') in the air with her finger. The change in her physical appearance is not drastic, though she ages slightly, and is said by many to become "more beautiful". She also gains several aesthetic changes to her wardrobe. Her kosode alters itself slightly, gaining red lining. Gold armor plates form over her hakama. Seijō Powers & Abilities '''Immense Philosophy Power:' While already possessing a large amount of Philosophy power in even her sealed state, in Seijō, her powers exceed normal limits. It is unknown what the exact limits of her power is in this form, as she rarely uses it. Enhanced Pyrokinesis: In this form, her ability to control flame is amplified. Merley by touching something, she can set it on fire, and is able to craft her flames into even larger and more powerful shapes, including, but not limited to, flame tsunamis, and flame twisters. This has led her to be thought of as a goddess of flame and destruction. Matsu can also form with it flaming weapons such as swords. Enhanced Purification abilities: In her normal form, she is able to purify Hollows in a manner similar to a Zanpakutō. While using Seijō, her purification powers can stop a Hollowfication process underway, revert the Hollowfication of a Visored (and the Shinigamification of a Hollow). Her purification can also work on a mental level, cleansing her target of negative or agressive thoughts. This can be used on a wide scale, making it useful against armies she wishes to spare. :Barrier: She is able to create a barrier unique to herself, which she can use to protect anythingshe desires. The barrier is not solid like the Danku spell. When someone moves into the barrier, if they are thinking any negative or agressive thoughts, they will be purified (vaporize as soon as they enter the barrier). Trivia *Matsu is my second character with fire as their primary elemental affinity, my first being Ahatake Kurosaki. Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Females